The present invention relates to a mounting structure for sheet glass on automotive windshields, and other window panes on electronic components, industrial products, construction materials and the like.
The prior art is illustrated in FIGS. 3 and 4.
To mount and fix sheet glass on a window pane or other structure, generally a receiving frame 7 is preliminary provided, as shown in FIG. 3, at one side of the inside if a marginal frame 8 installed at the mounting area of the window of a building or other main body or equipment, and a sheet glass 4 is inserted onto the receiving frame 7. A stopping frame 7' is fitted to the corresponding position of the receiving frame 7 at the outside of the sheet glass 4, and by driving the stopping frame 7' into the marginal frame 8, the sheet glass is mounted and fixed in the marginal frame 8.
As shown in FIG. 4, by preliminary setting the receiving frame 7 at one side of the inside of the marginal frame 8 in the same manner as in FIG. 3, fitted into its side part, while the receiving frame 7' is fitted to the marginal frame 8 at the corresponding position of the receiving frame 7 at the outside of the sheet glass 4 by any means, a caulking agent 3' can be added into the gaps formed by the marginal frame 8, receiving frame 7, stopping frame 7', and edges of the sheet glass 4, thereby fixing and holding the sheet glass 4 in the marginal frame 8 in a water-tight manner.
In this case, instead of the caulking agent, silicone rubber or other soft material may be preliminarily put on the sheet glass, as an intervening member.
Of the conventional mounting structures of sheet glass, however, in the example shown in FIG. 3, there is no structure between the sheet glass 4 the and marginal frame 7 and upper frame 7', this area is not water-tight, and moreover it is not possible to increase the strength against breakage and cracks formed if there is an impact on the frame or at the edge of the glass, and as a result the broken pieces are scattered about.
In the example shown in FIG. 4, the caulking again is injected in the gaps of the marginal frame, receiving frame, stopping frame and sheet glass end edges, or silicone rubber is inserted, and this job not only requires a particular skill, but the caulking agent or silicone rubber is not effective for reinforcing strength against an impact, although it may be favorable for keeping the unit water-tight. Accordingly, in most cases where strength is required, combined sheet glass and reinforced glass may be used, but they are both expensive.